Sir , Tambahkan Nilaiku!
by Anko Hime
Summary: Eren yang mengemis nilai ke Rivaille , tapi akhirnya bukan seperti yang diinginkan Eren .Warning: Abstrak , humor jayus(?) , slight shounen-ai (maybe) , garing , OOC . Oneshoot ! gomen kalo pendek /


**Sir,tambahkan nilaiku !**

**.**

Sampe "anu"nya Titan muncul pun walapun itu mustahil , _**Shingeki no kyojin**_ hanya milik © Hajime Isayama :3

**.**

**Warning : kemungkinan typo , gaje , jayus , alurnya sesuatu **(?)** , slight Shounen ai , dsb x3**

**A/N : newbie , maaf kalo humornya jayus **

**Enjooyyyy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sir, kenapa nilai saya hanya segini?"**

"**Itu karena kau banyak salah , coba saya periksa lagi."**

"**bagaimana sir?"**

"**oh ya ada yang salah periksa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ya , anak-anak . Minggu depan setelah liburan , akan diadakan ulangan Biologi . Jadi belajar yang benar , karena setiap nilai ulangan akan dipajang di mading sekolah. Dan yang remedial akan mendapatkan 'hukuman' "**_ kata Guru yang –minim- ekspresi dan juga –minim- tinggi badan dengan seringai tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya , siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille yang selaku guru Biologi di sekolah tersebut ._**"Yahhhhh! quiz saja belum , Sir?!"**_kata anak-anak dengan jurus andalan mereka , Muka *coret*madesu*coret* . _**"Oh .. jadi kalian mau protes ?"**_ kata Rivaille dengan mata yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya terkena serangan jantung dan hati , gangguan kehamilan , gangguan pencernaan (?) , MuntaBer secara berkala , epilepsi , kanker a.k.a kantong kering (?) , dll . Semuanya terdiam sambil berkata _**"ti..tidak , Sir" **_dengan bergidik ngeri karena ada hawa pembunuh. _**"baiklah kalau begitu . Saya permisi dulu ."**_ kata Rivaille dengan tampang ayem adem nya walaupun tidak keliatan ekspresinya sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas .

.

.

.

Itulah yang percakapan antara Rivaille dengan muridnya mengumumkan adanya ulangan Biologi sebelum liburan minggu lalu . Eren yang notabene anaknya Innocent nan lemot , ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sang Guru tentang materi yang akan keluar di ulangan nanti . Ia asik mengobrol dengan Jean teman sebangkunya .

Dan liburan juga diisi dengan membaca buku yang bertuliskan 'R-18' atau 'R-25' di covernya . Ternyata Eren yang polos nan lemot itu bisa terkontaminasi dengan hal yang 'iya-iya' juga …

.

.

.

Disaat hari inilah ternyata ulangan Biologi diadakan oleh guru tercinta Eren . Teman-temannya sedang sibuk belajar dadakan karena lupa belajar kemarin malam atau sebagainya , Eren langsung bertanya "Kalian sedang apa?"

"sedang belajarlah! Kau sendiri tidak belajar?" ujar Connie , si kepala biksu

"Aku sudah belajar anatomi tubuh kok kemarin malam dari komik dan majalah yang baru saja dipinjamkan Jean kemarin siang " jawab Eren dengan polosnya . Yang dipanggil namanya hanya nge blush gaje sambil marah-marah

Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa poker face ditempat .

*Grek*

Bunyi pintu kelas terbuka , pertanda bahwa Guru tercinta sudah datang.

"Ya , anak-anak. Kita langsung saja ulangan . masukan bukunya ke dalam tas . Yang menyontek , mengobrol,atau menanyakan soal ke teman akan diberi minus 10" kata Rivaille dengan muka _**stoic **_.

Murid-murid pun bergegas memasukan nya . memasukan buku ke tas .

.

.

20 menit semenjak ulangan dimulai , awalnya ulangan berjalan dengan tenang , tapi tidak lagi karena Jean menanyakan jawaban ke Eren.

"Hei , jawaban nomor 11 apa?"Bisik Jean ke Eren

Belum sempat Eren menjawab , tiba-tiba ada suara yang khas menyela

"Kirschstein , kau di minus 10" kata Rivaille datar , sedatar triplek.

"cih" Jean mendecih

.

.

.

"Ya, sudah 1 jam mengerjakan ulangan , waktu habis . Selesai tidak Selesai Silahkan di kumpulkan ." kata Rivaille

Anak-anak pun langsung mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka dan langsung bertanya jawaban ke teman yang lainnya . Ulangan langsung di periksa hari itu . Nama-nama yang sudah dinilai pun disebutkan

"Mikasa ackerman 85"

"Sasha blouse 74"

"Armin Arlert 99"

"Marco bott 88"

"Reiner braun 76"

"Annie leonhart 89"

Lalu tiba saat nama Eren dipanggil

"Eren Jaeger …"

"berapa saya sir?"Tanya Eren

"coba kau maju sebentar " perintah Rivaille tetap dengan wajah minim emoticon nya itu

Eren pun maju . Patuh sekali Eren seperti anak anjing dan Rivaille seperti majikan.

"Ada apa sir?"

"Apa kau belajar sebelum ulangan ?" Tanya Rivaille dengan adanya sedikit kerutan di dahi

"Belajar sir ! saya belajar anatomi tubuh dari ma…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara yang entah darimana itu langsung membuat Eren tidak melanjutkan kalimat tersebut . Yang pasti, sang pemilik suara tidak mau melihat adegan dibawah umur pastinya.

"Kalau kau belajar kenapa nilai hanya 50 , Jaeger?"

"Ha? Kenapa saya hanya dapat segitu Sir?! Tambahkan nilai saya sedikit Sir !" kata Eren dengan muka melasnya

"Saya sudah berikan nilai belas kasihan dengan mu . Lihat saja ini." Kata Rivaille sambil menunjukan soal-soal yang diberi nilai belas kasihan

"tapi sir , kenapa nilai saya hanya segini?"

"itu karena kau banyak salah nya , coba saya periksa lagi." Rivaille membolak-balikan kertas soal Eren dan memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana sir?"

"oh ya , ada yang salah periksa. Seharusnya nilai bukan segini." Kata Rivaille sambil mulai menulis nilai yang sebenarnya .

"Nilai saya ditambahkan Sir?" Tanya Eren dengan mata yang berbinar

"tidak . kau mendapat nilai 15 ternyata." Kata Rivaille tenang

Eren? Oh ternyata Ia sedang dalam fase shock . Eren merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung seketika .

"Oh ya . Dan jangan lupa satu hal , Jaeger. 'Hukuman' untuk mu 'Special' dariku."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dan terlihat sekilas seringai kecil di wajah sang guru sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap bagi Eren.

Catatan : Jangan pernah meminjam barang-barang yang bisa dibilang 'suci' , karena akan mempengaruhi nilai ulangan kita ternyata . Hukum karma tetap berlaku …

OWARI :9

* * *

Hoi hoi ! Gomen kalo ceritanya abstrak ,maklum masih newbie =w='

cerita ini baru terjadi tadi pas Hime chan ulangan ;w; gurunya jahat malah dikurangin nilainya ... *curcol*

Minta review nya yaaaa xD kritik dan saran diterima kok x3

D.A.N.K.E


End file.
